Adrianne Palicki
|birthplace = Toledo, Ohio |family = Jeffrey Palicki Nancy Palicki Eric Palicki |yearsactive = 2003-present }} Adrianne Palicki is an American actress best known for her appearances in Legion, Red Dawn, and the TV series Friday Night Lights. Biography Palicki was born in Toledo, Ohio, to Jeffrey Palicki and Nancy French. She became interested in comic books after her older brother Eric became a comic book writer. On 2001, she graduated from Whitmer High School, where she ran track and was named runner-up for homecoming queen. On 2006, Palicki launched her acting career by starring as Judy Robinson in John Woo's unsold pilot, The Robinsons: Lost in Space. She also starred in The WB pilot Aquaman as Nadia; however, it was not picked up to become a TV series by the CW network as a result of The WB and UPN network merger, which occurred while the pilot was being filmed. She became a series regular on the first three seasons of the NBC drama series Friday Night Lights, in which she portrayed the character of Tyra Collette. On early 2011, she reprised the role for the series' final two episodes. Palicki also starred in Supernatural as Jessica Moore, who is killed in the pilot episode. The character reappears in two more episodes in the second and fifth seasons. Palicki also appeared as Kara/Lindsey Harrison in the third season finale of Smallville. She also starred in Legion alongside Lucas Black. Palicki went on to make an appearance in the will.i.am music video "We Are The Ones" in support of then-2008 presidential candidate Barack Obama. She was later cast as Toni Mason in Red Dawn, the 2012 remake of the 1980s film. Although she was initially signed on to star in the Jamie Babbit horror film Breaking the Girl, she did not appear due to delays in filming and production, and also scheduling conflicts. In 2010, Palicki joined the FOX TV drama Lone Star, which was cancelled after two episodes despite good reviews. The following year, Palicki portrayed Wonder Woman in a 2011 pilot produced by David E. Kelley for NBC, which was not picked up as a series. Palicki recently starred in the film G.I. Joe: Retaliation, portraying the lead female role of Lady Jaye. On Criminal Minds Palicki portrayed psychopathic spree killer Sydney Manning in the Season Six episode "The Thirteenth Step". Filmography *Coffee Town (2013) as Becca *G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) as Jaye *Red Dawn (2012) as Toni Walsh *Robot Chicken (2007-2011) as Numerous Characters (voices only) *Friday Night Lights (2006-2011) as Tyra Collette (52 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "The Thirteenth Step" (2011) TV episode - Sydney Manning *III Waves as Girlfriend (short) *Wonder Woman (2011) as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode III (2010) as Padmé Amidala/Jessica/Woman (voices only) *Lone Star (2010) as Cat Thatcher (5 episodes) *Elektra Luxx (2010) as Holly Rocket *Legion (2010) as Charlie *Titan Maximum (2009) as Clare (4 episodes) *Supernatural (2005-2009) as Jessica Moore (4 episodes) *CSI: Miami (2009) as Marisa Dixon *Women in Trouble (2009) as Holly Rocket *Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II (2008) as Padmé Amidala/Jessica/Lexi (voices only) *Winter Tales (2007) as Mistletoe Girl (uncredited) *Aquaman as Nadia (TV short) *Seven Mummies (2006) as Isabelle *South Beach (2006) as Brianna (7 episodes) *Popstar (2005) as Whitney Addison *North Shore (2005) as Lisa Ruddnick (2 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) as Miranda *Quintuplets (2004) as Jessica Geiger *Smallville (2004) as Kara/Lindsey Harrison *The Robinsons: Lost in Space (2004) as Judy Robinson *Rewrite (20030 as The Pretty Girl (short, credited as Annie Palicki) *Getting Rachel Back (2003) as Rachel (short, credited as Annie Palicki) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2014-2016) as Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird (31 episodes)'' Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People